


Odin-Smooch-Tober

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon verse, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Platonic Kisses, Some hurt/comfort, au in general, expect at least some angst, family kisses, get pumped, give or take a handful of repeats, i will warn u at the beginning of the chapter promise, kisstober, literally every chapter will be different, odin gets the kisses, romantic kisses, this will be a different ship every day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: For the Smooch-Tober list I've decided to feature my best boy Odin. A kiss for every day of the month, and here's where I'll keep them all. Each chapter may be a different ship and none of them are connected, it's a series of small one-shots.





	1. Day 1 - Kiss On The Hand - Niles

Owain never really considered the purpose of a retainer before this. Ylisse is a land of peace, there was little need for any protection. Even when Owain stepped up to become one of the Shepherds--now operating under his cousin’s lead--there was rarely a time he couldn’t defend himself. Still, his father was ever wary and insisted that, as the prince and the second heir to the throne, he needed to be protected. 

 

Niles was raised right alongside him. He was treated to the same education, the same luxuries, but knowing he was to protect Owain. But he’s hardly a  _ retainer _ . He’s more like a best friend! He’s known Owain since as long as they can remember, and sure maybe sometimes he brings him breakfast or helps him with his chores, but it’s not like Owain has a task list of errands for him to run or something. 

 

He loves Niles! Or--well, like a brother. No, maybe more like a friend. Something more than  _ just _ friends, though. Well… maybe. It’s all very complicated. Because there are days when Niles just  _ smiles _ at Owain and he feels like his knees are going to give out and he’ll melt into the floor. Then there are other days when they bicker like an old married couple who haven’t gotten along since the honeymoon. Or maybe that’s why Owain has such a strong crush on him. They’ve basically been married forever.

 

Well but they’re not married. They’re lord and retainer--and that’s never been more evident than it is  _ right now _ . “Owain,” Lissa says to him. She lifts up the flap of the tent and comes in to settle on the dirt floor with her son. Her hair is long, hanging down her shoulders. She’s got her headpiece on, but its a little dingy from battle. He turns to look at her and notices the wrinkle of worry on her face. “I don’t think he’s waking up tonight, sweetie. But he’s going to be okay! I promise. Would I lie to you?” 

 

“Mother,” Owain exhales like he’s been holding his breath for hours. “I know, it’s just… He’s never  _ done that _ before.” 

 

He just stepped in the way. They were traveling, their caravan was ambushed, and while Owain was midway through a dazzling special attack name someone snuck in from behind. Niles just  _ stepped in the way. _ Like it was nothing! He put his body between Owain and that guy. The sword cut through  _ Niles _ , not Owain.  _ Niles _ screamed, not Owain. But  _ Owain  _ saw red. 

 

Needless to say Niles’s fallen form in battle was properly avenged, and Lissa wasn’t far off. Owain can still see it. Lissa shrieked out Niles’s name like he was her own son falling in battle (And hey, she’s known him since he was a little kid, so that’s no surprise). Owain’s father helped Owain fight off the bandits, and Lissa fell over Niles to heal him. 

 

And it was successful. He’s fine, just resting. “He’s sleeping, baby,” Lissa says to him. “He’s not fainted, you see. He’s just exhausted from the battle and his injury. But he’s going to wake up good as new tomorrow.” 

 

“I know, but--” 

 

“You should sleep too.” 

 

“Mom? I’m just going to sleep here,” Owain says. He sucks in a deep breath. “Just in case.” 

 

Lissa rocks from side to side for a moment, like she’s debating if she wants to fight with him. Then she just gently claps her hands onto her own legs and sighs. “Alright. But lay down and sleep then, don’t stay up worrying. He’s alright--and so are you! We owe him a nice rest and a relaxing day tomorrow. He can ride in the caravan if he’s still sore.” 

 

She pushes up onto her knees and dusts off the light green dress she wears. Then she bends over and kisses the top of Owain’s head. “Sleep mister.” 

 

She leaves and Owain watches the tent flap close. His stuff isn’t in here but that’s alright. He just reaches to the other side of Niles where a spare blanket is and settles in on the ground next to him. It’s not super comfortable… but he doesn’t want to disturb him to make him share the bedroll. He’ll survive one night. 

 

It can’t even be time to get up when he opens his eyes again. It’s because Niles  _ groans _ . He blinks his eyes open slowly. They don’t want to open. It’s too early. It’s barely light enough to see anything at all, but he sees Niles and his pretty blue eyes. “Are y--” Owain’s voice cracks once, and then he swallows and tries again. “Are you alright?” 

 

“Peachy,” Niles mumbles. He turns onto his side. He reaches between them and grabs for Owain’s hand. He just holds it. Owain is so relieved he’s awake. Just like Lissa promised he would be, but he was worried anyway. “What are you doing on the ground?” 

 

“Practicing self-discipline,” Owain lies. Niles snorts. Slowly he shuffles backward. He makes space where his body just was. Laying on his side like that there’s  _ barely _ enough room for Owain to join him on the bedroll. It’s not meant for two--it’s barely meant for one. Niles tugs on his hand and Owain scoots, too. He lays his head on the pillow, the tip of his nose just touching the tip of Niles’s. He can feel his breath. Niles’s eyes slip shut but Odin settles in under his blanket with him. It’s cozier here. He’s sore--his whole arm is sore from sleeping on the ground. He’ll live. 

 

Niles pulls his hand up to his lips and kisses one knuckle… then the next, and the next, until he kisses the tip of Owain’s thumb. “He didn’t hurt you,” He says it more than he asks. Owain makes a tiny, affirmative noise. Niles smiles, but he doesn’t open his eyes. “Good. I like to think I’m the only one allowed to interrupt your stupid monologues.” 

 

He yawns, and so does Owain. He’s busy thinking about the kisses he just had on his hand. What do those mean? Maybe Niles has a crush on him too. Maybe that’s why he did what he did--not because he had to, but because he wanted to. 

 

It’s dumb either way. “Next time just yell ‘look out’ maybe.” Owain mumbles.

 

“That’s a roundabout way to say thank you.” 

 

“ _ Niles.”  _

 

“I’m still tired,” Niles says instead of agreeing to do anything at all. Owain closes his eyes and sighs gently. Then Niles scoots closer until their foreheads are touching. He slides one of his knees between Owain’s, slithers his arms around his waist… and he settles down to sleep.

 

“We can fight about it tomorrow,” Owain relents. He doesn’t know how, but he can just  _ feel _ Niles smile. Like laying this close just makes them part of each other. 

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Niles whispers. Then, even quieter, he adds, “Mm glad you’re alright. Don’t go dying on me, loverboy.” 

 

In a world where Owain has to pick his battles… maybe tomorrow he would rather talk about how affectionate Niles is being right now instead of trying to scold him for doing what he was trained to do.

 

Loverboy might be his new favorite nickname.


	2. Day 2 - Blow A Kiss - Hinata

On the cusp of dawn, while the sun is still only beginning to rise from her slumber, a shooting star bounces off of Odin Dark’s window. Its power calls to him and rouses him from his slumber… just enough to realize it was not a star at all, but a pebble. He realizes that at just about the same moment that another pebble, a bit larger, tinks off of the glass again. 

It’s still dark out, but Odin slides out of bed and crosses the room. He grips for a night robe to wrap around himself, but he doesn’t remember to actually wrap it. He’s lucky his sleepy brain remembers to pull it over his own shoulders. 

He doesn’t have a balcony like this in his room back at Krakenburg, but here in this Astral Plane, the tower that the retainers call home is somewhat different. The balcony attached to his room is small and only meant for brief glances, but it looks out over the orchard. And, in this particular instance, Hinata.

“Hey Juliet, let your hair down,” He calls with his hands cupped playfully around his mouth. Odin leans on the rail and a sleepy smile crosses his features. 

“I’m afraid you’re mixing up two separate tales, Romeo,” Odin calls down just loud enough that it carries, but not so loud they’ll wake the whole castle. He leans out over the railing. “I thought Lord Corrin was taking Prince Takumi and Prince Ryoma with him for a mission this morning. Won’t you be joining them?” 

“Yeah, of course, I will! It’s just that--well you know--I had something to say to you before I went.” 

Odin is pretty sure whatever Hinata has to say can wait until they get back. This shouldn’t be a life-threatening mission and it’s not as if Odin is going anywhere. Not until Leo does, anyway. But he’s nothing if not a fan of a message delivered with flair. “Then speak! Let the wind whisper your words to me, let my mind join to yours and read your thoughts, let--” 

“Will you go out on a date with me?” 

“Oh.” Odin is pinker than the sunrise. For all of the times they’ve joked around with each other--well he didn’t see that coming. Or maybe he’s just so used to making similar jokes with Niles or Laslow--neither of which are properly interested in him--and so he didn’t see the signs. 

Hinata hesitates. “You, uh. You can say no.” 

“No!” 

“Okay! That’s--I mean you didn’t have to say it so loud, but…” 

“No--Wait, it’s just that, er--I misspoke. I mean no, not no.” 

“You what?” 

“The darkness that twists and lives inside of me is eager to know the strength of an ally, one who--” 

“Wait, now I’m confused.” Hinata sets his hands on his hips. Odin laughs pathetically, and for a moment he feels like he needs to hide his face in his hands. In the distance, a horn makes a deep, rumbling call. Odin looks up in the direction it came from. Hinata turns to look over his shoulder. It’s time for him to go. He shifts from one foot to another anxiously. “So--I mean, yes or no? I think the way you talk is fun and all but it’s a little early for me to decode it. Can I have the short answer for now?”

“Yes,” Odin says. 

“Great--so what is it?” Hinata asks. 

From just a window away he can hear Selena scream. Odin puts his entire face in his hands. This is going poorly at best. “Yes was the answer.”

“Oh.” Hinata echoes Odin’s earlier comment. He rocks on his heels… and then he grins from ear to ear. It’s a spectacular sight, with the sun rising behind him. “I hoped you would say that.” 

“Farewell on your mission then,” Odin says. He pushes off of the railing of the balcony to wave Hinata off. There’s no need for him to miss his cue. Being fashionably late is a learned skill, and even so, it’s one that Lord Corrin isn’t entirely fond of. 

Hinata nods his head. “Yeah! I’ll see you soon!” And then, as if he’d planned to do it all along, Hinata lifts both of his hands to his lips. He kisses the tips of his fingers and splays out his arms like he’s sending that kiss right up to Odin… who sways while the deep-seated reality that he’s just agreed to date Hinata settles over him. And that Selena already knows and is awake to lecture him about it before the sun even rises. 

“Love goes towards love, I suppose,” Odin mumbles to himself. He slips back inside and falls back onto his bed, thinking about how embarrassing and exciting and thrilling it is, really. He has a date.


	3. Day 3 - Kiss On the Cheek - Laslow & Selena

“Odin!” 

 

“Wait!” 

 

Odin turns to look over his shoulder. He stops in his tracks. He’s wearing a hooded cape wrapped around his shoulders for extra warmth and thicker, darker robes than he typically wears. Niles is at his side. He’s also dressed for the cold--they’re about to head off into the Ice Tribe. Leo is sending them on ahead to help Lady Corrin with her task. 

 

He sees Laslow and Selena waving him down. He looks back at Niles who shrugs, but then Odin jogs a few steps closer to his comrades. They meet in the middle, just far enough from Niles that he won’t likely hear him say, “Is something wrong?” 

 

In regards to their mission, that is. Laslow bends over and props his hands up on his knees and Selena props her hands on her hips while they both try to catch their breath. It must be incredibly important that they  _ ran _ to catch him. Maybe something has happened, something has changed. Maybe they need to act now instead of waiting this out? 

 

“You didn’t,” Selena pants. She huffs and the rest of her words come out in a more composed sentence. “You didn’t even say goodbye, you jerk!” 

 

“Were you planning to tell us you were leaving at all, or were we meant to find out down the grapevine?” Laslow asks. 

 

Odin looks between them like they’re crazy. Until just recently they weren’t even meant to tell anyone that they  _ knew _ each other. Going out of his way to tell them he was going on this mission would have been reckless. But here they both are… and he finds himself laughing nervously. “I’m… sorry?” 

 

“You’re the worst,” Selena scoffs. “Don’t you think we could use some notice next time?” She peeks past Odin to look at Niles--who is humbly pretending not to be eavesdropping and tapping his foot impatiently on the frozen ground. 

 

“Of course,” Laslow says, standing back up straight and resting his gloved hand on Odin’s shoulder. His left ring finger wears a secret under that glove. The same secret that Odin hides in plain sight on his middle finger, replacing the standard ring of his mage attire. The same secret that Selena shares with them, too. “Had it not been  _ today _ of all days, perhaps this whole thing would have been easier to ignore,  _ dear _ .” 

 

“Today?” 

 

“I knew he wouldn’t even remember,” Selena says. 

 

“Try not to hold a grudge, darling, he had to wake up early to prepare for his mission,” Laslow says. Odin’s brain thrums with a million swirling thoughts, until he settles on the realization that today is his  _ wedding anniversary _ , and he meant to leave these two without even saying goodbye. 

 

He gasps and throws an arm around both of their shoulders, tugging them close and into a crushing hug. With one of their chins hooked over either of his shoulders, Odin feels warm and safe and relieved… the way he’s always felt with them. Since they were broken teenagers searching for a way to travel through time, all the way to now… they’re his only living family--in this world anyway. Laslow chuckles near his ear. “She’ll want you to apologize proper, dear.”

 

“You were mad too, okay? Don’t just blame it on me,” Selena grumbles. 

 

“My sincerest apologies to you both! The day escaped me--but I do have to go. Will you ever forgive me?” 

 

“Conditionally,” Laslow says. “Be safe without us,” he requests. He leaves a chilled kiss on Odin’s cheek, before he steps out of their embrace. 

 

“Don’t  _ die _ or something alright? Laslow’s insufferable without you to kill his ego now and then,” Selena says. Odin knows she doesn’t mean that, of course. He’s known her long enough, well enough. She’s just worried, and doesn’t want to admit it. None of them know what’s going on with Corrin and these wild missions, after all. No one knows when or if Odin will be coming back. 

 

She kisses his cheek opposite of the one Laslow did… and she crosses her arms and looks away with a pink blush. “Okay?” 

 

“I promise,” Odin says, warmth spreading over him. “I hope you’ll promise the same?” 

 

“You have my word.” 

 

“Well,  _ duh _ .” 

 

Odin snorts under his breath. He loves them. He’s so glad they came to say goodbye. They were right, he was making a mistake by leaving it unsaid. As much as hiding their marriage has been crucial to their mission thus far, it seems pointless at times. They’ve been in this world for five years. Who truly would care? So he pecks their cheeks himself and then he waves them off when he jogs back to Niles’s side. 

 

“Thank you for waiting for me,” Odin says. He’s not sure exactly how much Niles heard or saw, but if Odin had to guess, he would say… everything. 

 

“Well it’s a long,  _ long  _ walk… and I’d just as soon pass the time hearing about what was going on with  _ that _ display,” Niles replies. Odin chuckles.

 

“Trying to dig up some dirt on your old pal, Odin, Eh?” 

 

“Oh, not this again. Why don’t we spare the lecture and just fess up this time, hmm? I’ve got all day.”

 

Well he’s not wrong. Their journey is long. Odin could tell him a woven tale of how he met and fell in love with his best friends. Of course… Selena would kill him. So instead he shakes his head no. “My lips are sealed, friend.” 


	4. Day 4 - Super Secret Kiss - Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i pretty much decided today i'm editing none of these and not apologizing at all for having a different au for every day practically

Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms divided by the sea. The kingdom to the west, Ylisse, was known for longstanding peace, bountiful harvests, and prosperity. The kingdom of Nohr, to the east, was known for power, strategy, loyalty, but above all known for a desperate need of healing. After hefty consideration, the two countries struck a bargain. They would become allies. In exchange for unwavering peace and support from Nohr, Ylisse would provide aid to Nohr’s many hungry, sick, and poor. This treaty would be sealed with the marriage of two heirs--the second born to each throne.

 

Twenty years later Owain, second prince of Ylisse, isn’t very fond of this plan. He doesn’t mind an arranged marriage, per se. Heroically marrying his chosen spouse as part of his destiny--a task laid upon his shoulders when he was but a babe in the womb--is very gratifying. But it’s not that simple. 

 

In the visits he’s made to Nohr throughout his life, he’s never formed a deep, meaningful bond with Princess Camilla. She’s gorgeous, don’t misunderstand. She’s loving and smart and nurturing to a fault. She would make for the perfect bride… for someone else. 

 

Really it’s just that Owain’s family traveled to Nohr when he was just two years old, to celebrate the birth of the third Nohrian heir: a prince named Leo. Clearly Owain doesn’t remember the events of that day, but his mother tells him that he was absolutely mesmerized by the baby boy. She says it was silly, and just because it was his first time seeing an infant.

 

Owain knows it’s far more than that. Owain has only visited Nohr a handful of times. He’s met the royal family that he’s meant to marry into. He’s met Leo. They’re _ starcrossed.  _ When Owain turned twelve and Leo was ten they started mailing letters back and forth as pen-pals. Even though their parents sent them out for them, it still felt special and secret. 

 

Royal advisors used to say that their friendship could only be a good sign of peace. 

 

When Leo turned seventeen he started sending out his letters in secret, and Owain did the same. It was around that time that those friendly letters grew more emotionally compromising. They turned from little chats into whispers of love, always sealed with a wish for a kiss. Owain fell in love with Leo at first sight, as children, but it developed and grew over the course of their entire lives… and it came down to poems written in ink and hearts drawn into the margins of love letters. 

 

But  _ today _ Owain is visiting Nohr for a masquerade ball. Nobility and royalty from countries far and wide are represented. Owain is meant to use the occasion to ask for Princess Camilla’s hand in marriage. He has other plans. With so many guests in attendance, Nohr’s ballroom is overflowing with hustle and bustle. Maids and butlers carrying trays of food and drink are clinking around, and there’s loud conversation everywhere from attendees. A man could get lost in this sea of people. 

 

Owain isn’t lost though. He’s looking for someone dear to him, because only a short few months ago, on his eighteenth birthday, Leo wrote Owain a promise that he would wear a special costume. Owain promised the same. 

 

Owain’s mask is pearly white, but along the side of it there’s a ruffled, golden trim. Up one side of his face, arching up like shimmering, metal feathers, the gold swirls up past his hairline and curls into small, shooting stars. Along the opposite side of the mask the gold tapers down his face as well, cut out like lace but the pattern is familiar: it’s the shape of the sun. It clings to his skin because it was made for him, it was made just for the occasion. His clothes are a similar array of colors and just as festive. White and gold, he’s wearing a cape that has constellations woven into it like a shimmering, glittering map of the heavens. It’s the coolest thing he’s ever worn, and any other day he might be bragging to everyone about it but… tonight is a night he promised to make special. He needs to find Leo.

 

There’s only a second that passes where he wonders, what if he can’t find him? But that second is wasted, because Owain knows Leo the moment he sees him. He’s radiant. He’s dressed in clothes that don’t match Nohr at all, one might think. But they do match. Leo is dressed in his dreams for his country. From a distance maybe his costume would be mistaken for white, but as Owain gets closer he can see that Leo is wearing a light ivory. It’s a little less princely and a little more… magical. Owain’s costume had accents of gold but Leo’s is green. Shimmering, almost like it’s alive with the energy in the room. The green that climbs up his pant legs and vest wraps around him like vines, and tucked into his vest pocket he’s wearing a beautiful, purple flower. His mask is no exception. It’s brown, looks nearly like it’s made from the bark of a healthy tree. Spirals of metal vines  that are so exceptionally crafted they look like mother nature sprouted them herself splay out around the asymmetrical mask.

 

Owain keeps walking closer, and their eyes meet across the room. Leo’s lips move from a tight frown into a gentle smile. Sun and Earth. Two parts of the same galaxy, two pieces of the same puzzle. Desperately in love, but with an ocean of stars between them. Their worlds revolve around each other, twist and turn to be closer even when it may seem impossible. Their love creates warmth, creates light, creates plants and animals and nature. Without one there would be a void in the other. 

 

That’s their love story, as well. And though every letter they write is sealed with that same phrase, that same desperate wish, it’s never happened before tonight. 

 

_ Xoxo _ _   
_ _ With all my love and kisses, _

_ Best wishes and goodnight kisses, _

 

Owain reaches Leo just as a song begins. Everyone who sees them come together must know this is a magical moment, must expect them to lift their hands and dance… but a love like theirs has priorities! They have an entire night to dance. How much longer will they have to wait for that one, desperate wish?

 

Leo pushes onto the platforms of his feet and pulls Owain down. He must not see the value in waiting either. Their lips collide nervously at first. Excited! And then more than that. Then desperate. Longing. Every love letter, every secret desire surges to the surface. Owain wants to love Leo, wants to stay here with  _ Leo _ . He wants to propose to Leo. 

 

But he can’t, not really, not yet. Their families made a bargain before Owain was even born, and it’s his duty to uphold it. Or, that is, it’s his duty to uphold it if he can’t sway the hand of fate to change it. What difference does it make if Nohr offers Ylisse her third heir instead of her second? It should mean nothing, not when Owain wants Leo so badly. 

 

He brings his hand to his face. Their masks barely stay properly in place, but he catches Leo’s to right it a little. It would be easier if he could stop kissing him but he can’t. He’s absolutely amazed by him. He hasn’t seen him in person in years, he hasn’t kissed him in his entire life because of the many rules it would break, and yet now…

 

Now they can kiss in front of all these people. Some of the tipsy guests cheer for them--the love between them is so deeprooted and loud that the whole room can hear it. Leo is breathless when he steps back, eyes beautiful and even a little teary--but a hero doesn’t tease the weepy for happy tears. 

 

Owain squeezes Leo’s hands. “I missed you desperately,” He says. 

 

“Yes, I’ve missed you too.” They weren’t in love the last time they met in person, but they are now. It’s painful. Owain writes Leo a letter and prays to receive one in return, but weeks go by before they arrive. He finds himself brushing his gloved fingers over Leo’s, playing with the ivory fabric. 

 

Then he takes a breath and kneels. 

 

“O-Owain,”

 

The entire room is a cacophony of gasps and cheers. Those who saw that first kiss cheer the loudest, challenged only by those who have had more to drink than others. And there’s little to say on the subject. Owain produces a ring, pinched hopefully between his thumb and finger, and Leo stares at it like he’s calculating risk. 

 

Can he accept it? Can he ever wear it? His family is destined to find out. This masquerade will hide him for one night, but will this secret break a treaty older than they are? 

 

But then he pulls off his glove. Owain’s chest feels light--the weight of worry lifts right off of it. He reaches forward and slips the ring into place on Leo’s hand and, mercy from above, it fits alright. Leo tugs his glove back into place. The corner of his mouth is pulled up into a smirk. He reaches out his hands when he’s through and tugs Owain back to his feet. From there he catches fistfuls of Owain’s jacket and pulls him back into a kiss harder than anyone has ever dared imagine. It’s a kiss heavy with the weight of promises, worries, love, and fear. It’s a kiss laden with secrets. 

 

“Come with me,” Leo whispers against his lips. The crowd parts when Leo pulls him away, but onlookers peer after to see where they might go. They pass Princess Camilla. Her dress is stunning and her mask is gorgeous, but Owain would recognize her purple curls anywhere. Ah--maybe she recognizes him? If she does she only smiles behind her fingertips. 

 

They slip into a small room. It’s their only escape from the party--all of the balconies and libraries and ballrooms are full. Leo reaches forward and pulls Owain’s mask away from his face for a moment… and then he sighs. “No one can know, not yet,” He says. “I haven’t formally proposed the amendment to the treaty, Owain. What in the gods names made you think you could propose to me like that?” 

 

He looks at the sun mask and fiddles with it gently. 

 

Owain smiles. “Because I’m not willing to marry anyone else… and our love story deserves a grand proposal! It should be more than just a scribbled edit on parchment.” 

 

“You’ll marry Camilla if they refuse my request,” Leo says sternly. “Nohr needs Ylisse--twenty years have passed since the treaty and we’re only just now seeing the benefits of your country’s help. Crops are growing--magic is coming back to the land.” 

 

Owain thinks that magic returned to Nohr the day Leo was born, but he spares him that to tilt his chin up. Leo looks away from the mask in his hands and back up at Owain. His lecture melts into a smirk. “Don’t look at me like that,” 

 

“I don’t want to marry Lady Camilla!”

 

“Owain you’re  _ pouting _ , stop it.” 

 

“I want to marry you, instead. You’ve already accepted my ring, it’s fate!” 

 

“If I rejected you publicly the entire ballroom of party guests would have thrown me out on my ass. You gave me no choice,” Leo challenges Owain’s words… but it means nothing. Owain rubs his bare nose against the exposed bit of Leo’s. 

 

“You want to marry me, I can tell.” 

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Please?  _ Please _ marry me, Leo? The stars would go  _ dark _ before my devotion to you fades. The sun itself would burn out from the sky! Tell me you want to marry me.” 

 

Leo stares him down… until an airy laugh leaps from his throat. “You look like a pathetic dog with your lip out like that. Stop pouting, I’m begging you. I want to marry you. I promise, I’ll make the proposal to amend the treaty while you’re here. Tonight if I must.” 

 

“Inspired! But there’s just one more thing,” Owain says. He watches Leo look at him with curiosity… and then he watches Leo close his eyes while Owain gently pulls away the mask on his face. Leo is handsome. More handsome than Owain could ever dream--he’s young but he’s an adult. Mature, wise beyond his years, and his small, gentle smile knocks Owain off his feet. And there in that little servant closet Owain leans down to indulge in one last amazing, secret kiss. 


	5. Day 5 - Surprise Kiss - Elise

“Odin!” 

 

Odin turns from what he’s doing, which is nothing entirely pressing. He’s got some spare time on his hands and so he’s working on plucking some apples down from the orchard. He stops to face the princess, and he sets aside the basket to bow at the waist playfully for her. “Hark! It is the beacon of light of Nohr, the fair princess. And to see her on the fated day we celebrate her birth… what can I do for you, Lady Elise?” 

 

It’s her birthday. She’s the baby of the family so every year older she gets always seems to take them by surprise. She’s turned eighteen today, which is still quite young… but she seems to think she’s an adult. 

 

It’s probably because she had to survive a war. She fought and saw the horrors like the rest of them. Odin firmly believed he was an adult when he was eighteen, too--he just wishes a happier end to her childhood for her. 

 

He’s wished for her happiness for a long while, yet. Since the war ended and her brother stepped up to be king, a lot has changed. Leo works tirelessly to repair and maintain relations--and Odin often finds himself helping with that. Camilla has left as an ambassador of Nohr. Elise stays home, but she’s still finding herself. Some days Odin can feel power teeming from her. She’s going to do great things. He’s sure of it.

 

“I need help with my birthday wish,” Elise says. She rocks on her heels while Odin stands up out of his bow. “Do you know of any ways to make it come true?” 

 

“Most important of all, before your wish is granted you can’t tell a soul,” Odin says. “My mother was a connoisseur of birthday magic, she knew exactly how to make wishes come to fruition.”

 

“I haven’t told anyone!” Elise beams proudly. She’s still wearing her hair in pigtails, but they’re a little different now. She curls them a little more like how Camilla curled her hair. It’s a surprising change--somehow it made her seem far more mature--but Odin thinks the most magnificent part of Elise is the way she happily, innocently, believes. Maybe she thinks she’s an adult, but he hopes she never grows out of it even when she’s ancient. 

 

Nohr needs people with hope.

 

“But how can I help it come true? I can’t ever tell my wish if it’s not carried out. You would know, wouldn’t you?”

 

Those words were what started this. Odin took it upon himself to find out Elise’s wish, so that he could make sure it came true. If anyone in this world deserves it, he’s sure that it’s her. The problem is that his cognitive senses aren’t refined well enough. No spell he can weave seems to help him, he’s got no certain idea what she wants… and every attempt they make together fails as well. 

 

Three days later it’s feeling hopeless. He’s tried spells, tarot, even superstition! She enthusiastically does anything he asks. Choose a card, give me a lock of your hair, write down your wish and sleep with it under your pillow. 

 

But he still joins her outside. She’s in the orchard again. Not picking apples, but simply looking around. He tries to be optimistic. “Did your wish come true, yet?” He asks. She shakes her head. 

 

“No, but it’s alright. Thank you for trying, Odin.” 

 

“Maybe…” Odin clears his throat. “Maybe if you told me what it is you want, I could help drive it into reality?” 

 

Elise spins on her heel to face him properly. “You said your mom told you never to tell.” 

 

“Yes, er, I did, but… Every case has an exception--lest we forget the meaning of the word.” 

 

Elise’s face falls. “But… what if I tell you and it doesn’t come true? We could ruin the magic.” But a light plays in her eyes and then she turns her lips into a smirk just too devious for her lips. “Okay. I’ll tell you, but you have to bend down here so I can whisper it. I don’t want anyone else to hear!” 

 

She pulls on his hands and Odin settles to sit in the grass. She sits in front of him, situated on her knees, and she looks a little pink. “Alright. So you sit there… and don’t… look okay? It’s a little embarrassing.” 

 

“Embarrassing?” Odin asks. He drops his eyelids closed. “Is this better?” 

 

“Perfect,” Elise says. She leans closer, Odin can sense her close to him. She’s going to whisper what she wants in his ear, and he’s going to find some way to get it for her. If he has to beg Leo for help, if he has to demand it from King Xander, he will find a way. She deserves anything she could ever ask for! 

 

But then he feels soft. Soft and warm on his lips, and it’s been a while but he’s not entirely incapable of recognizing that he’s being kissed. His eyes snap open and she pulls away fast as lightning. Odin isn’t sure whose face is more red, hers or his. “L-Lady Elise?”

 

“I--I’m sorry! I wished… I wished for you to kiss me, and I didn’t want you to hear my wish and tell me no, so I thought… well, surprise! You don’t ever have to do it again if you don’t want.” She settles back onto her knees and wrings her hands together. She looks nervous, and so guilty. Her face has pink blush blossoming across it but also genuine worry about… being rejected? 

 

“Wh… Why me?” Odin asks. “Er--that is… would any kiss have granted your wish?” 

 

“No, it had to be you.” Elise says quietly. “I like… you. I  _ like _ you.” 

 

Odin thinks he has some idea of what  _ like _ means, but it’s been a few years since he’s had to say it with that connotation. He clears his throat. “Would… Would you like a real kiss?”

 

“What? That one  _ was  _ real.” Elise gasps, but she doesn’t say no. She scoots closer. “What kind of real kiss?” 

 

“A kiss by surprise is always emotional and grand, it was a perfect first kiss, milady. But a kiss where both parties are willing and mentally prepared? That can be even sweeter.” Odin doesn’t really know what he’s doing. She’s sweet. He’s loved Elise for years. Maybe not like this, but hearts can grow and change, can’t they? He’s not sure what the rules would say about this. He’s certainly not sure what  _ Leo _ would say about this. But one more, little kiss won’t hurt. He’ll straighten everything out after. 

 

Elise closes her eyes and leans closer, and Odin does the same. She seems entirely unsure how to kiss but he’s entirely certain on how he wants to kiss her. Gentle, soft, slow. Easy. A kiss that she’ll remember because it was comfortable. There are a million ways to kiss a woman, but this is one that Odin hopes will be soothing to a nervous heart. 

 

When he pulls back she looks at him with stars in her eyes. “Are you… do you maybe like me too? We could--Oh, wait,” She stands up and looks past Odin. He turns to look over his shoulder and a swish of blue and white walks away. His chest seizes up. “Uh oh,” Elise whispers. “S-Sorry Odin! I need to go talk to Leo before Niles does… he always gets weird when he hears things second hand… we can talk about this later, okay?” She sprints off, her pink bow billowing in the breeze behind her. 

 

There’s no way in a fresh hell that Elise is going to beat Niles to Leo, but Odin is willing to face the consequences. He granted a birthday wish! And… in the process, he learned something new about his own feelings. Surprise. 


	6. Day 6 - Friendly Kiss - Lucina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one might make you cry you were warned

Owain pokes the fire with the end of a stick. It’s getting low but it’s also getting close to dawn. He doesn’t need it. His eyes adjusted to the darkness a while back. It’s been his watch while everyone else sleeps. He’s tired, and he’ll be sleepy all day… that’s how the last watch works, unfortunately. 

 

It’s alright, though. He won’t have a watch tonight, and sleeping all night is already sounding like a great way to spend the day.

 

He startles when he hears a twig snap and when he looks behind him it’s his cousin. Lucina sits down by the smoldering fire with him and she hugs her knees with her arms. “Owain… how are you doing?” 

 

“Me? Dear cousin, worry not! I am a hero of unmatched proportions, one who which cannot be brought down by meager forces alone. One night of exhaustion will not stop me, for I--” 

 

“No, Owain,” Lucina corrects him. She takes the stick from him and uses it to draw in the dirt. She draws a little circle, and then a heart. Mindless doodles. “It’s her birthday. Aunt Lissa’s. I’m asking how you’re holding up. I know the wound is still fresh…” 

 

Owain bites his lower lip. She died last year. Some of his friends say he should count his blessings--they lost their parents much younger. Owain’s father died several years prior. But Lissa was their hope. While they were all still so young she sheltered them. She stepped up to the role of Exalt when she never thought she would have to. She protected them all… and she protected Owain until her dying breath. 

 

He looks at the fire and his eyes brim with tears. What is he supposed to say? It’s the first time his mother has had a birthday since she died. Normally they made a big deal of it. Even in hard times, when they were at war against the fell army. Every single year she demanded Owain kiss her right on her cheek and sing to her, and he always took it for granted. He never thought there would be a day when his embarrassing mother would be gone, and he couldn’t kiss her cheek if he wanted to. 

 

And he does. He misses her so much. Where is she now, when he’s afraid. When they’re trying to find Tiki, to find any guidance at all, where is she to tap her fingertip against her cheek and lecture him for not appreciating her enough? 

 

Lucina wraps her arm around his shoulders. He shouldn’t cry. She lost her parents long before he did. She’s just as alone and scared as he is. But his wound still feels fresh, and so he leans into her and he tries not to sniffle too loudly. She squeezes his arm. “It’s alright, Owain,” She promises. “Aunt Lissa had so much passion about you, about protecting you. She knew you would become the hero you’ve always dreamed of being. Her faith in you can never die--and as long as you draw breath, neither will she, completely.”

 

It hurts! It’s too fresh, it’s too sore. It’s like salt being rubbed into a wound. Owain can still close his eyes and he remembers his mother, he remembers her face and her smile and her cackle when she played a joke. But he’s forgetting what she sounded like. It’s nearly been a year, and some days her voice is fresh in his mind, but other days… other days he grasps at the edges of it. If he forgets her, what will he have left but her wedding ring and her sacrifice?

 

_ Hey there mister, just where do you think  _ **_you’re_ ** _ going? Get back here and give me my birthday kiss! Come on, make it a good one, right here. Hey! Don’t make that face at me young man--I spent fourteen hours bringing you into this world and I can sure take you out of it. Owain? Hey! Ooooooh fine! I’m eating your cake too! Hahaha! I knew that would make you come back.  _

 

“Owain?” Lucina asks. Owain blinks a few times. He clears the tears from his eyes. Lucina holds his shoulders and gently guides him to sit up properly… then she leans close and kisses him on his cheek. “I think it would be for the best if you get a nap in before we head out.”

 

“Yeah,” Owain whispers. “Yes--I… yeah. Thanks Lucina.” 

 

“You’re welcome,” Lucina says. Owain pushes himself to his feet and feels like a zombie while he walks back to his cousin’s tent, to take a quick nap on her bedroll. 

 

As he closes his eyes to sleep, he hums his mother’s birthday song.


	7. Day 7 - Kiss on the Forehead - Lissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one isn't sad but it still might make u cry u never know

Odin rocks from one foot to the other nervously. He shouldn’t be here, of course. He decided to stay in Nohr a long time ago. He decided to stay with his liege, with the country he calls home. Most importantly he decided to stay with the love of his life, and with the family they’ve started together. 

 

But here he is with his daughter laid on his shoulder. He didn’t mean to bring her, but at the last second he was compelled to. Maybe because he was afraid, and he wanted a hug. 

 

Coming here is something he’s worked at for a long time. Finally, after speaking with Azura and finding out there are more stones similar to the one Anankos once gave them to transcend worlds, he decided it would be worth the risk. A trip there and a trip back, using the extra stones he procured. Just to say a proper goodbye to his homeland! 

 

Odin is a Nohrian now, but he still misses the land he used to call home. And more than that, he misses one woman in particular. He stares at the wood grain of the front door of the house he grew up in. Well, he didn’t grow up here. He grew up in another world. The house looks the same, though, and when the door opens and Lissa steps into his line of vision, his heart siezes up. 

 

“Owain!?” Lissa gasps. She’s beautiful. She looks just like he remembers she did, now. A little more grown up, wearing her hair down, starting to get dark, exasperated circles under her eyes from coping with her wild son. He should be around here somewhere, after all. He should be nearing five years old. 

 

She throws her arms around him but she’s very gentle where her arm lays over the baby girl propped against him. She hugs him like that, like she’s missed him just as much as he’s missed her, and then when she steps back she coos at Ophelia. 

 

“You’re blonde!” She starts with that. “You’re so grown up--Oh you look just like your father--where have you been mister?” 

 

“Er,” Odin clears his throat. “It’s a heroic tale. I’ll tell you everything, but I should warn you  that I intend to return. I found my life and my home there, and though you may resist I must leave you again, to--” 

 

“Well duh, you’ve got a baby! You’ve got to have a family somewhere home, right? But you’ll stay for a little while, won’t you? Your father isn’t home but he’s missed you too--he’s always worried about where you ran off to. He’ll be back soon, and… Oooh! Gimme that baby!” 

 

Odin lets out a startled laugh as Lissa practically tries to pry Ophelia out of his arms. She doesn't have to, he gently guides his infant daughter to lay against her grandmother. Together it’s hard to miss the similarities. She’s just a baby but she has Lissa’s nose, and her pretty blonde hair. 

 

“She’s so sweet,” Lissa mumbles. She turns around and walks inside without inviting Odin in but also with the door hanging open wide for him to follow. He does, after gently closing the door. This house is like a distant dream. It’s everything he remembers from before war broke out in his past. But, thankfully, that will never happen here. Her Owain will be able to grow up knowing a world of peace. Lissa sits down on her sofa, and she pats the spot next to her. 

 

She can’t seem to take her eyes off of Ophelia, though. Who can blame her? She’s the most beautiful baby in this world or any other. “What did you name her? Something amazing? Something powerful I hope. She looks just like you did--she’ll be a force to be reckoned with.” 

 

Odin smiles. “Ophelia Dusk. Er--well, just Ophelia, but I think Dusk suits her. She was born at dusk, like she was brought into this world to keep the day and night at bay. You… think she looks like me?” He was just thinking she looked like Lissa. But, then again, they’re all family. 

 

“Of course she does. She’s your baby, Owain.” Lissa glances up at him and her smile is so bright it lights Odin’s heart up. “Ophelia Dusk, the dazzling daughter of our very own Prince Owain Dark! I can’t believe I’m a grandma! I’m so proud!” 

 

She’s far too young to be a grandmother and she knows, he’s sure, that technically she’s not. But he doesn’t want to think about technically, and she doesn’t give him room to debate if this baby is her grandchild or not. She just holds her close and kisses the top of her little head and looks just as in love with her as she would be if this were her own son's, her real son’s, baby. 

 

That’s why he loves her so much. She’s not the same mother who raised him or carried him to safety all of his life… but she takes ownership of him. She treats him unconditionally like her own son--even when some of the other children who traveled through time were not so fortunate. 

 

“I go by Odin, now, mother.” He whispers softly. She raises up her eyebrow at him… but then she shrugs.

 

“I’m not supposed to call you Owain? I liked that name.” She huffs. “I guess that’s alright… at least I’ll be able to keep the two of you straight when we have a conversation.” 

 

She means her son. Her real son,  _ her _ Owain. And that’s just fine with Odin. They’re not likely to be the same person when everything is said and done. Her son will never face the Risen and he certainly won’t travel to Nohr. He’ll be totally different. 

 

Lissa hums. “Ophelia Dusk, the perfect, sweet little daughter of Prince  _ Odin _ Dark,” She corrects herself. He should thank her for the trouble. “So… if you’re going back, what is this visit supposed to be? Goodbye?” 

 

“Er,” 

 

“I don’t like that. Can we send letters?” 

 

“I’m not certain,” Odin admits. “But it is goodbye. I can’t come back here. I realized long ago I needed to make room for you to raise your son.” 

 

“Excuse you,” Lissa raises her voice. Odin startles. “You’re my son too! You don’t get to pick and choose your mama. That better not be the only reason you’re staying there.” 

 

“It isn’t!” 

 

“Good!” Lissa shifts Ophelia to just one arm. She uses the other to loop around Odin’s shoulder and she yanks down hard until he bends for her. Once he does she plants a firm kiss right in the middle of his forehead. “I’m so proud of you, Odin. You’ve had such a hard run getting here, and if staying there makes you happy then you deserve it. But at the end of the day I’m your mom, we’re your family. You can always come home to us. Promise me, okay?” 

 

Odin’s eyes sting. He nods his head and turns so that he can kiss her forehead instead. “I love you so much, mother. I promise.” 


	8. Day 8 - Kiss On the Nape - Niles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spicy but not too spicy for me to lose my rating (i think) but just in case there's some SMOOCHIN in this chapter

The rain is pouring down heavy all around Odin. It came out of nowhere, but he was nearly through with his watch anyway. Benny came to take his place and Odin thanked him and slipped off in the direction of his tent. He’s nearly there when a bolt of lightning startles him. Or maybe it’s not the lightning so much as the fact that by the time the thunder claps to accompany it an arm is already snagged around his waist and pulling him closer?

 

He yelps but his fear disappears in a heartbeat. Niles is there with his hood flipped up over his head and an unamused look on his face. He lifts the end of his cape up over Odin’s head, but water is still dribbling down the side of his face. It’s pointless, if not just a kind gesture. “You didn’t think to get something to keep yourself dry?” 

 

“My watch was mostly over, and--” 

 

Another crack of thunder sees Odin pressing closer to Niles. Niles brings his free arm to pull Odin into him closer. “Mhmm.” 

 

Odin blinks bright green eyes up at Niles. Some people might wonder why a little lightning storm can scare him, but clearly they don’t wonder why light fears the darkness. The lightning that Odin works from his tomes is controlled and magic. He chooses his target and his precise strikes. The lightning that rains down from the heavens is just the opposite. It’s wild and unpredictable. 

 

And cold. Niles isn’t cold though. Beneath his cloak he’s warm and dry, and Odin finds a pink blush on his cheeks. “I expected you to be in bed by now. Why are you out here… Did you have need for my company?” 

 

Niles’s grin spreads up one side of his face, a crooked, gorgeous smirk. “Always.” He backs up and it only takes a few steps for Odin to realize he’s pulling him to  _ his _ tent. That’s just fine, if it spares Odin having to say that he wants to spent the night with Niles out loud then it’s all for the better. 

 

The inside of the tent a fine shelter from the rain. The pounding of the storm on the ceiling is loud, but it’s warm. Niles unclasps his cape and drapes it over a small, folding table. He starts to take off his boots too, and while he does Odin slips out of his own shoes too. He unclips the cape from his shoulders, soaked through, and he lays it over the table as well. 

 

He startles when Niles siddles up behind him. He sets a warm hand over Odin’s chilly chest, and he slips his fingertips between the mesh fabric and his skin. “Niles,” Odin breathes out.

 

“You’ll catch a cold if you keep this on, pet.” Niles brings his other hand, the one not currently trailing the rough pads of his fingers over Odin’s chest, to unclip the clasp at the back of Odin’s neck. The yellow fabric parts with the first clasp, and then the next, and the moment it does the sagging fabric wants to fall off of Odin’s shoulders. 

 

Odin almost squirms out of it, but instead he feels a hot, gentle kiss at the nape of his neck. His eyes slip closed partway. Niles slides his hands down Odin’s shoulders, taking the fabric with them. He pushes Odin’s arms free, pushes the mesh away from his damp skin. The kisses at his neck continue, just a little too sensual for it to be perceived as remotely innocent. Odin dips his head and Niles’s kisses nip up his jaw, to that ticklish spot just behind his ear. Odin moans just quiet enough that he hopes Niles won’t hear it. 

 

“Is that so?” Niles coos at him. Clearly, he heard it. Oh well. 

 

“Niles,” Odin whispers. “If you’ll let me get out of these clothes I’m certain it will be beneficial to us both.” He knows it will. Odin will be dryer, but cool. He’ll happily crawl into Niles’s blankets with him. Niles takes his sweet time peeling the fabric away from Odin’s skin.

 

“I’m trying to get you out of them, can’t you tell?” He teases. Odin snorts. Teasing will have the same end goal, of course, but odin would rather be warm in tangled up in Niles and his sheets  _ sooner _ rather than later. He turns around in Niles’s arms and catches his lips on the next kiss. He curls up his hands in the just slightly-damp ends of Niles’s hair, gives a sharp tug to drag him closer, deeper. He bites his lower lip when he pulls back for a breath. Niles makes a low, rumbly noise of approval. “Mm, feisty.” 

 

“I assure you, my stargazer, that our time spent together will be  _ twice _ as rewarding when you let me hurry the process.” 

 

He kisses along Niles’s neck, enjoys the salty taste of his skin, and Niles’s fingers loosen up gently. “I do like to be rewarded,” he says. Then, finally, he lets go of Odin altogether so that he can undress himself properly. Odin breathes out a sigh of relief. While Niles wanders over to settle down onto his blankets, Odin steps out of the last of his sopping clothes. 

 

He blushes when Niles whistles at him. “Niles!” 

 

“Yes? I’ve decided on my reward, I think,” He says. Odin walks closer, steps onto the blankets and settles down with his knees on either side of Niles’s lap. He pulls him back up into a kiss, and Niles’s warm breath chases away the chill of the rain altogether. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” Niles chases his lips, kisses the corner of his mouth, speaks between pecks. “I think I’d like my reward to be that you undress  _ me _ next.” 

 

Odin chuckles. “Fate is most generous to you today, my love. I can most assuredly grant you that request.” 


	9. Day 9 - Passionate Kiss - Jakob

Odin’s back hits the wall hard--so hard he thinks the stone itself is going to crack apart--and something combining a grunt and a moan passes over his lips. It’s always, always alarming just how strong Jakob can be. He’s always so refined with his perfectly pressed clothes and not a hair out of place. He doesn’t seem threatening when he smiles and sets down a tray of tea. 

 

But he is. He’s strong enough to push his lover firmly back into the wall. He’s strong enough to knock the wind out of him and just gentle enough to kiss it better. He brings his hand up to the cuff of Odin’s sleeve and tugs it down sharply. Odin knows--it drives him nuts. He pushes up his sleeves haphazardly and he doesn’t wear the puffy shirts right. How can he? He doesn’t like them. 

 

“You’re truly a walking disaster,” Jakob mumbles into Odin’s mouth just before he replaces his words with his tongue. Odin tries not to laugh, he can’t help it. He can feel the corner of Jakob’s lips turn up into a tiny smile, tucked away behind a wall of condescending confidence. 

 

Their personalities clash. They’re not the sort to be friends. This started on accident, it really did. They didn’t fall in love at first sight or something romantic. And gods, Odin wished his whole life for something like that. A tale worth telling his children, one day! But Jakob wasn’t a fairy tale. He still isn’t. He’s just… real. He’s the most rational, rude, sarcastic… funny, careful, considerate man Odin has ever met. 

 

It started on accident and it wasn’t supposed to turn into something more. Gods know that if he knew about Odin’s past, if he knew about the secrets he’s keeping about Anankos, about  _ Corrin _ , he might never forgive him. Jakob said it would never be anything more than this. Stress relief, a little time to unwind. Odin said it would never be something more because of all the people in the world, Jakob was the last person on his list. 

 

It’s becoming something more. It was  _ nothing _ at first. Just physical, nothing noteworthy. Now Jakob smiles at him sometimes, private and small, when they pass each other in the halls. He fixes his hair when he walks by, he brings Odin tea the way  _ he _ likes it and not just the way he decided to make it.

 

It’s sort of crazy. Odin has seen people care unexpectedly. He’s watched people who didn’t seem the sort to fall in love fall down fast and hard. He’s just startled to see it happening in reference to  _ him _ . Maybe he just never expected to have these sort of feelings, is all. 

 

Or maybe he’s overthinking it, and this is still and will always be nothing special. Either way he takes special care to lay his hand just right over Jakob’s hip. Just the way he wants to guide him closer and encourage him to keep kissing. 

 

This kiss burns with the passion of the sun, but Odin thinks he’s stumbling in the dark. What does it mean? What will it mean? 

 

It’s a lesson he’s sure he’ll find with time. Everything Jakob ever does is nothing less than perfect. Surely he won’t make a mistake of this, either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL i tried something new you cant win them all maybe i'll write a longer fic about jakob someday


	10. Day 10 - Kiss On The Hip - Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 was supposed to be "kiss on the lips" but I wrote it down wrong in my notebook AND most of them are kiss on the lips so... i decided to go with hips...

The sunlight filtering in through Leo’s bedroom window is the worst sort of daylight. It’s the sort that wakes Odin up before he’s ready, and although he’s willing to get up and face the day, eventually, he would much rather stay wrapped up in the thick blankets and sleep a while longer. 

 

Worse than the sunlight though, is the shift of weight on the bed. Odin makes a noise not unlike a whine and that’s all he needs to do before Leo hesitates. Sitting there, on the edge of his bed. He’s not dressed, he’s not even wrapped a robe around himself to make himself decent yet… but he hesitates  and looks back over his shoulder at Odin. 

 

“You don’t have to get out of bed, yet,” Leo assures him. He reaches out and trails the very tips of his fingers along Odin’s arm. It makes goosebumps raise up on his skin, it tickles but it feels nice enough that Odin doesn’t want to risk asking him to stop. “Go back to sleep, Odin.” 

 

Odin has no interest in that. “Come to sleep with me,” He says. Leo’s fingers move away from his arm and instead slide over his face, into his messy hair, and to brush his thumb over Odin’s cheek. A tiny, amused smile flitters across his face in the morning light. 

 

“I’ve much too much to do, today,” He says. It’s too early for this, and as if it takes every ounce of energy he has, Odin rolls onto his side. He scoots closer to Leo, he wraps his arms heavy around his hips, and he resumes pouting. 

 

“Stay.” 

 

Leo snorts under his breath. “Odin, put your lip back in your mouth. I’m not in the mood to argue over this.” 

 

Odin holds steadfast around Leo’s hips, and in fact he trails slow kisses where he can reach. Precise, gentle kisses over the side of Leo’s thigh, up along the angled bone of his hip… and then a little higher up Leo squawks because it tickles.

 

“Odin!” 

 

“Milord?” Odin asks innocently enough. Leo’s laugh turns into a frown of the most serious nature. His expression falls flat. Odin shrinks just a little bit in that moment. Maybe he’s pushing his luck? 

 

His relationship with Leo, at least in  _ this _ nature, is still very new. A month ago he wouldn’t have dreamed of sharing Leo’s bed, of watching him in the morning light. Now he might be overstepping his bounds.

 

Leo dips his head slightly… he raises just one brow at Odin, before that smile spreads over his face again. “I daresay if you were a dog you would have your tail between your legs.” 

 

“I..!” 

 

“I’ll tell you what,” Leo talks over him. “Come bathe with me. We’ll bathe and dress and have breakfast together… but  _ then _ I have quite a bit to accomplish today. Our efforts will have to be doubled to make up for lost time. Will that suffice?” 

 

“Milord, I… You don’t have to accomodate me…” Leo is his liege! Odin will do whatever he asks, regardless of their relationship status. But Leo bends down and catches Odin’s lips with his own. His lips are thin but soft, and Odin tries not to whimper but he might have anyway. Every time Leo kisses him it’s like a new wave fireworks that explode in his chest. He feels light, airy, nervous even. They’re the kisses of a man falling in love, it seems. 

 

“I want to.” He sits back up and resumes playing with the hair at the nape of Odin’s neck. “I would happily spend the entire day here with you, were it not for our responsibilities. There’s nothing I can do to change that, yet.” 

 

Odin sighs. “The weight of this war is not your burden alone to bear,” he says. He sits up, pulls the blankets and sheets with him as he does, and joins Leo in sitting at the edge of the bed. Leo rolls his eyes at the mess Odin’s made of the sheets, but he seems content to let Odin lay his head against his. “I’m here at your side to support you.” 

 

“This is exactly the sort of heavy conversation that would be far better had in the bath.” Leo’s eyes meet Odin’s and there’s a beat of silence. Odin’s worry melts into a grin.

 

“I would love to join you for a bath, milord,” Odin says. Leo nods his head. Odin is hesitant to let him get up. 

 

“Odin?” 

 

“I will always, always be here at your side, Lord Leo.” 

 

Leo’s hand stills in Odin’s hair. He hesitates for a few moments… and then he breathes out a gentle, slow sigh. “Then I will do everything I can to earn your company.” He reaches for Odin’s hand, draped around his waist still, and he brings it to his mouth to kiss it. He closes his eyes like he’s just in thought, there with his lips against Odin’s knuckles… and then he makes to stand up, pulling Odin with him. Odin doesn’t argue against it this time, either. Morning is here and so is another day that they’re at war, but when it’s all said and done they’ll have the rest of their days to keep falling more and more in love.

 


	11. Day 11 - Victory Kiss! - Penelope (Corrin/My Unit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you SO much to @lilac_knight for letting me write her MU into this fic. Penelope is precious and belongs to her.

Odin’s eyes sting. He scrubs his grubby hands over them but they’re singed with fizzled out lightning spells and a layer of dirt. He can’t seem to clear his vision, and worse than that he can’t make heads or tails of his surroundings. Where is she?

 

Anankos is gone. The entire world shattered around them as he fell to ruin at Penelope’s final strike. The last of his life was spent on a deafening scream of a roar. It was the stuff of nightmares—Odin can still remember the Fell Dragon falling in a similar way. How many times must he face monsters that can topple whole worlds? And yet…

 

When the Fell Dragon was slain, he took with him something precious. He took someone away from this world that didn’t deserve to go, and Odin… Well it seems entirely unlikely, but his heart is still hammering in his chest. Why can’t he find her?

 

This battle was a game of survival. Odin meant to defend Leo but the better part of his time was simply spent trying to stay alive himself. Now Leo is off to his left, dismounting his horse and discussing something with Niles. They’re both a little scuffed up, but they’ll be just fine. Odin wanders away from them. There’s an ear-shattering silence in the air and around them, the plane of existence simply dissolves.

 

It’s like he’s dizzy or falling over. The world breaks away from chaos and ruin and into a more complete, natural scenery. There are still rocks in the sky and lakes overhead but it’s more like the Valla they’ve grown accustomed to in their travels. It’s almost like a sense of normalcy.

 

His steps feel heavy. He realizes it’s because his leg is injured, but he can stand and he can walk and so he ignores it. A little scrape won’t stop him from finding his sun-star. He passes Lady Elise, being checked over by her retainers, and she looks at him like he’s crazy. Why? He presses forward. The air around him is so thick with dust and dirt that it’s like a fog. All he can hear is a cacophony of coughing from the rest of the army. He notices the pink glow of Sakura’s healing rod working over someone’s injury. He notices people pulling up their shirts over their mouths to breathe through.

 

Where is Penelope?

 

Odin feels like he wanders through the dusty air for hours, but it’s surely only minutes. He’s not certain if he’s looking for a mighty dragon or if he’s looking for a flash of blue in the crowds, but he knows he needs to find her. He didn’t get to fight at her side. He didn’t get to protect her from that battle.

 

(She doesn’t need his protection, he knows, but he would lay down his life if it saved hers nonetheless.)

 

He came here to do this, he realizes slowly.. He hesitates for a moment, pausing in his stride. The moment he does his leg screams at him to stop walking entirely, but he ignores it. His entire purpose in Nohr was to stop this rampaging, hellish dragon. And now they’ve done it! They’ve completed their mission. Laslow and Selena will be thinking about going home. They were told their world would be restored to its rightful beauty. Will Odin ever see what it looks like?

 

“Odin?”

 

It’s funny how swiftly the thoughts of his old home waft away for him to focus on Penelope. His breath leaves him and he turns to face her properly. She’s a little worse for the wear, with a few tears in her clothes and plenty of dirt smudged across her cheek. She looks at him with big, round eyes and her brows knitted together in what looks like worry. She’s beautiful—a beacon. His light even in this uncertainty. She’s safe and sound and the only thing on his mind is the taste of her name on his lips. “Penny!”

 

His leg nearly gives out. It’s worse than he thought, he’s certain. He chooses not to look down at it, but instead to open his arms to catch his little princess as she runs into him. She stands on the tips of her toes and he bends down so she can hug her arms around his shoulders, and she buries her nose in his neck.

 

Relief washes over him like a flood. This isn’t his past. He doesn’t have to lose the people he loves. He turns his head to the side and gently kisses the side of her head. Then he pushes her back so he can kiss the center of her forehead… and her eyes slip closed when he kisses her soft lips. She brings her hands up to hold his face, rubbing her thumb past the apple of his cheek. He can feel her smile spreading over her lips. “We did it!” She says when she finally pulls away.

 

“ _You_ did it. You were amazing! The world will pass down the tales of your grandeur forever! Our hero princess who led two armies to victory against the greater evil.” He sets his hands on her shoulders and gives them a gentle squeeze. One of her sleeves is entirely shredded, and he realizes a second too late he’s squeezing a small injury. He barely has time to make an apologetic noise before she reaches up and catches his hands in hers.

 

“ _We_ did it. All of us.” Her hold on his hand is reassuring, but she lets go quickly. Her brows knit up again and she presses her fingertips into Odin’s hairline. It flares up a pain that feels like a sting, and he can’t help hissing. She pulls her fingers away right away. “Odin, you should have this looked at. You’ve got blood all over your face…”

 

Ah, maybe that’s why Elise gave him such an odd look. That and his leg, but he’s sure he’ll be fine one way or another. He loops his arms down around her waist and nods his head at her. “I promise.”

 

“Good,” She says. He must have some dirt on his face too because she reaches up and tries to wipe away something on his cheek with her thumb. It doesn’t work and she gives up a moment later. “We did it,” She repeats. “Do you think that means the next step is happily ever after?”

 

“Er,” Odin does like the idea of happily ever after, but he’s not sure if that’s the _next_ step. There’s so much uncertainty ahead of them. What will become of Valla? What of the relationship between Hoshido and Nohr? There’s so much work left to be done. Still, the look on her face is so genuine and happy… and he’s overwhelmed with happiness and relief too.

 

He bends down to kiss her one more time. He can’t help it! He kisses her and then he rubs their noses together until a tiny giggle bubbles up out of her throat. They must look a mess together like that, beaten and battered and dirty and bloodied but still taking the time to share a sweet gesture. This is it! The war is over. Maybe there’s work ahead, but there’s no more bloodshed. And she’s safe, and she’s happy, and if she wants the promise of a happily ever after, who is he to deny her?

 

He moves to kiss the shell of her ear, but he lingers there to speak softly and privately. “My Penelope Light… I’ve seen miracles and sunbeams two worlds over, and right now you’re more radiant than any ray of light. And I promise you that our tale will have the most romantic of ever afters! I promise that, so long as you promise me that it’s only the beginning and not the end.”

 

Penelope’s cheeks are dirty but he can still see the hint of color gathering by her nose. It’s no doubt because of the intimate way he said it, breathing into her ear like he didn’t want anyone else in this world to hear. It’s very intimate! She nods her head at him and then finally, gently, pulls him by his hand. “Come with me,” she says.

 

“Where to?”

 

“To clean you up! You look like you’re about to fall over. And… maybe to talk about that ever after. I want to hear more about that.” She drops one of her eyes closed in a tiny, cute wink and Odin, abruptly, is the one doing the blushing. Not to mention he thinks he may have fallen in love all over again with just one look. “We earned it. Don’t you think?”

 

He’s never going to be sure he earned her, but he’s also never going to argue with fate about it. Whatever chance guided them together was a gif that he will always cherish. She’s been his most treasured friend, the woman he loves, and more importantly a hero he truly looks up to. Penelope is his ever after. It will be the beginning of his favorite chapter of their story, yet!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The smoochtober list is found here: https://twitter.com/negaverse_queer/status/1043955345398411265


End file.
